Down to Earth
by Two-Faced Procrastinator
Summary: Every angel needed a God. In Byakuran's case, his God was Tsunahime. *100fem27.*
1. Getting Ready Is Really Boring

i love you guys.

even if you give me horrible words and hurtful meanings.

but i love living more.

so please don't kill me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sawada Tsunahime's mornings were not all that great.

But that didn't mean they were all that horrible.

Sure, getting ready was boring, but that was because it was mandatory and required.

Obviously.

Although, it seriously _was_ boring.

Tsunahime lived by herself, because she could no longer take the level of teenage angst in the Sawada household.

Her little brother Tsunayoshi was a dear, but his consistent sulking and depressed form was contagious. If she stayed there as he turned thirteen, she would become as miserable as soggy vegetables.

When she graduated from high school, the first thing she did was search up a cheap apartment room that she could afford at the least price and get the hell out of there.

Of course, she told Nana first, and made sure to make it sound like she was moving out for the benefit of Tsuna's upcoming puberty.

But she still had to visit daily for the entire summer break duration after she was done moving out, which pretty much was a bummer.

She couldn't remember herself being in such a hissy-fit like Tsuna when she was his age, but then again, she wasn't what you'd call a normal person.

Although, Tsuna and Nana wasn't exactly normal either.

Not to mention the hulking King-Kong figure of a man named Iemitsu.

She wondered where he was now.

Maybe he was dead.

Who knows.

That man never sent any cards or letters, so the father and husband-less family did not have a single clue as to if he was still alive or not.

But she doubted that her mother worried about it or her little brother even cared.

Backtracking to her boring process of getting up and getting ready for the day, Tsunahime slowly opened her eyes. She blinked off the natural drowsiness she still felt, and rolled to her back, sighing. She sat up and stared into empty space for a good two minutes, allowing her brain to let in the information that it was morning and time for her to get her butt into gear.

But as a reward for absolutely nothing, she sat there for another minute, enjoying the peaceful pleasantly sleepy and quiet gray of her shadowed room. Then she finally yawned, sliding her bare legs out from under her light blue blanket. She stood, dangling at a bent angle for a short moment and leaning back the next, then straightening, dragging her feet as she walked sluggishly to her small bathroom.

She stopped in front of the mirror, looking disinterestedly at herself and then dipping her head down, grabbing her toothbrush and squeezing a little too much of minty-fresh chemically-dangerous but teeth-whitening paste on it.

That obstacle was cleared by brushing her teeth longer than usual, because she wasn't the one to waste usable products. And toothpaste was ridiculously expensive nowadays. She remembered it being much cheaper when she was still with that goddamningly lonesome family.

When she was done, she was exhaling frosty breath and her tongue was numb.

At least her teeth were as sparkly as those strange Twilight vampires.

Tsunahime made a face at how clean the inside of her mouth felt and turned on the water, swiveling and twisting the hot and cold handles until the temperature of the water was to her liking.

There went her money down the drain.

Oh, well.

She pulled up the plug and turned the running water off, lowering her hands into the collected pool of lukewarm water and bringing it to her face as she lowered her head to meet it halfway.

At the first splash, droplets of water made dark spots on her white t-shirt.

She paid no mind to that.

But when the bottom half got soaked, she gave it a dirty look and proceeded to bullshit it by dunking her face into the water-filled sink, making the no-longer-warm liquid overflow and splatter the tiled floor and wet her toes.

She stayed like that for a while, making bubbles and opening her eyes underwater and listening to the dull echoing sound of her knuckles rapping on the underside of the sink.

It was kind of fun, but soon her need for oxygen was too much to bear and she lifted her head from the sink.

A small, strange noise was made in her throat when she bonked the crown of her head on the faucet. The pain made her jerk her head up quickly upon reflex, and at the suddenness of it made her slip on the spilled water.

The short _bang_ sound of her body hitting the hard tiles made the downstairs unemployed man wonder what the hell his neighbor was doing at six in the morning before promptly returning to his sleep on the cold floor.

Tsunahime felt the aching of her hip all too well. But instead of groaning in pain, she simply rolled to her uninjured side and stood with the grace of a lumbering bear.

She looked at herself in the mirror again, and snorted at her appearance.

Dripping hair, wet face, soaked shirt, obscured eyes...

She thought she made a pretty good Sadako.

Except, with brown hair and more healthy-looking skin.

She thought for a second or two, and then walked out of the bathroom, doing her best with partially covered eyes to find her cellphone.

After a few stumbles and one full faceplant, the wet nineteen-year-old's hands finally managed to grab hold of the portable communication device.

Tsunahime made her way back to the bathroom and positioned herself in front of the shower stall. Holding up two fingers in the victory sign and keeping a straight face, she took a couple pictures.

She looked through them and picked out the best one, deleting the rest.

Having done that, she tossed her cellphone onto the bed and pulled out a towel, wiping herself dry while unplugging the sink and watching the water swirl down the drain to who-knows-where.

As usual, she didn't take a shower (she was too lazy and she thought she didn't smell that bad anyway) and teetered over to the pile of unfolded clothes, picking through the crumpled garments and plucking out the ones she wanted to wear.

Discarding her half-wet shirt into the black trashbag with all the rest of her worn garb, she pulled an identical white shirt on and tugged a coffee-colored hoodie over it, then freeing her caught hair. Picking up the navy sweatpants she separated from the mess she called her clothes, she slid into them relatively easily.

Almost done with the "getting ready" part, she plopped down on the springy bed. Feeling something hard, she lifted a leg and reached under. She found herself holding up her cellphone, so flipped it open to check the time.

Seeing that she had more than an hour to get to her morning class, she nodded to herself and scanned the floor as she pocketed the device. Locating a matching pair of socks, she made sure they didn't stink before struggling to get them over her feet.

Setting her now-socked soles on the carpet floor, she energized herself (or tried to) with an another affirmative nod and stood, trotting over to the tattered brown messenger bag and camera lying on the floor.

She swung the bag onto her shoulder, hung the camera over her neck, and stuck a pose just because it fit the action sequence.

Putting her sneakers on was a little difficult because she was too lazy to untie the laces for easy fitting, resulting in a few throbbing fingers and fabric-burned heels.

Well, it didn't hurt all that much, so whatever.

Tsunahime nodded herself again, this time a little more firmly, and opened her door.

With a deep breath of fresh morning air, she was ready for whatever morning decided to toss her away.

If life gives you lemons, amaze them with a cup of grape juice.

And then spill it all over life's brand-spanking-new white shirt.

Or shoes.

But she preferred it drinking the damn thing in one shot.

If it couldn't?

Then it should drown trying.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**OH MY GOD**

**WHAT HAVE I BECOME**

i shall give you a cookie if you can correctly guess who's morning i described.

you would be so surprised.

oh, and if you're guessing what universe this is,

i'm gonna bullshit it and say it's the canon plot.

it's during the start of the Daily Life guys!

Tsuna was 12 when Tsunahime moved out.

she was 18 at the time.

now that she's 19, he's 13.

THE DAILY LIFE STARTS DESU

you know what?

i'll explain everything else in the next chapter.

...if i decide that they're be one.

_TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_

thank you.


	2. Elevator Fares Are Total Bullshit

R.I.P. my cellphone...

you were a good source of lulz and troll until i dropped you.

i will always treasure your memory.

I GOT A CAMERA

THE PROFESSIONAL STICK-OUT LENS KIND

OMG IT'S SO COOL

...i'm not respecting my dead cellphone am i.

oh well.

oh and if you didn't understand what i mean by "she thought she looked like a pretty good Sadako",

search up "Sadako The Ring images" on google.

then you'll get what i mean.

lol

congrats to those who actually got it.

:DDDDDDDDD

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Then it should try drowning._

...is what she thought, but drowning is very painful.

So she decided to let life take its time drinking the grape juice that she had made from lemons.

It would upset her if hard work was thrown back up just because of drinking too fast.

That would be a shame and waste of good grape juice.

Going back to her boring morning, Tsunahime was now outside her apartment room door, trying to tug her key out of the keyhole.

All the apartment doors had an old-fashioned way to lock it.

Inside, there was a little turning switch to allow easy access, but once you got outside, you had to use the key to lock it.

Tsunahime had already done that, except her key would not let itself be released from the clutches of the keyhole.

She had been standing there for a while now, pulling and twisting at the small tool until her fingers had marks and were slightly red from all the effort.

Getting only a little annoyed at this point, she sighed and let go of the metal contraption.

Then she lifted a hand and slapped it.

No, it wasn't even as hard as a slap.

It was more like a open-hand tap, the kind that you do to your cute niece's chubby cheeks.

Yet, to her horror (and great amusement), the knob spun sharply to the side and a snap resounded in the empty hallway.

Tsunahime found herself staring blankly at the two pieces of her key and trying so damn hard not to laugh.

What luck she had, honestly.

It was odd that she wasn't pissed or irritated or ticked or irked, but that was because little stupid things like this made her giggle like a yaoi fangirl on crack stalking two guys mistaken as a gay couple.

Restraining the laughter threatening to burst out her tight-lipped mouth, she bent with trembling legs and picked up the broken key halves with trembling hands.

She was trying so hard not to laugh that it hurt.

Tsunahime stood shakily, fisted hands on her locked knees as she struggled to keep in her chortles and giggles.

As she pocketed her two key pieces, she took deep breaths, hoping to cool down her surely red face. She fanned herself, letting a grin crack before undoing it and returning to her normally stoic face.

Shaking her head at her silliness, she made her way down all five flights of stairs, nodding to all the other people who lived in the apartment as a silent greeting.

The old grandma from the third floor gave her a small bag of hard candy and a toothless open smile, in which made Tsunahime feel unintentionally guilty and help the elderly woman to the elevator, paying for the fare as well.

Yes, as stupid as it sounds, the elevator required money to work.

It wasn't much to pay, and the speed it traveled was worth it, but to Tsunahime it was pure bullshit.

But as long as no one complained, then you wouldn't expect her to complain either.

She still wouldn't complain even if someone else complained, because then she could give them the stare that told them to grow a pair and be an adult already, reducing the unfortunate person into a stuttering mess.

Call her a sadist or whatever, but it was still funny to watch a fully-grown man shut his mouth the second her accusatory eyes landed on his rambunctious form.

It was even more hilarious if it was just the two of them riding the elevator, although she hadn't done that in a while, with the steadily lowering level of money in her wallet.

And she would not waste even a cent on a elevator, when she could climb five full flights of stairs in just one minute... if she really wanted to get to the bathroom.

Exercise was healthy for you.

Unless you were anorexic.

Then that was a problem.

Tsunahime sighed through her nose when she finally reached the main lobby, dipping her head in a small bow to the grandma as she headed out the main entrance.

While she would not pay for a ride in the elevator, she would let herself a treat of coffee.

Five minutes later, she had a nice warm steaming cup of mocha in her slightly cold hands. Her fingers tingled with the sudden contrast of temperature from cold to hot, but it was a good tingle, so she welcomed it by taking a sip of the heart(or stomach)warming liquid. She shivered as the warmly burning concoction slid down her throat and to her waiting tummy.

It was so nice, she didn't want the feeling to go away, or finish the heavenly drink.

An idea popped into her head.

Tsunahime held the cup with one hand and used the other to fumble with the camera hanging from her neck. She carefully took the lens cap off and put it in her pocket, turning the camera backwards so the lens faced her.

She allowed herself a small, content smile, flicked on the power switch, and pressed the button...

...exactly when a pair of arms slinked its way around her neck, a cold cheek pressing on hers and wisps of white hair tickling her ear as the familiar mind-numbingly pleasant scent of white orchids assaulted her nose.

There was a click, a shutter, a flash, and then a whir, before silence followed.

Tsunahime was the first to speak.

"Byakuran," she sighed.

"Hime-chan," came the cheery reply.

She turned her head to the side, facing her sweet-toothed colleague's bright smile with a slight apathetic frown.

Byakuran Millefiore was two years younger than Tsunahime, but he was already fairly taller than her, and the fact that he was in college already at the age of seventeen told her that he was smarter than her as well.

Although, those facts didn't disturb her as it should.

The thing that _did_ irk her, though, was his apparent fascination and affection that he held for her.

Byakuran was someone who had the looks and physique of a model, and she was pretty sure that he could hook up with any girl he wanted for a little one-night flick or long-lasting relationship.

Tsunahime had the tendency to be quite truthful about others to herself.

However, to her dismay and disbelief, he insisted that he liked _her_.

Her, Sawada Tsunahime, the one who was teased endlessly in elementary, middle, and high school for being the most plainest "Plain Jane" ever and with the most clumsiest eye-to-feet coordination in the entire country of Japan.

She had done something about her horrible walking skills, but she hadn't really cared about her looks.

All those threat mails she found in her shoe locker everyday after school had said clearly to her that she was so terrible-looking that hate was delivered by ink and paper.

As if words weren't enough.

Tsunahime's frown deepened by a fraction when she noticed how the people around her were staring at the brilliant handsomeness of the still-clinging figure of Byakuran and whispering gossip as if they had nothing else to do but that.

They probably don't.

She reached into her pocket and took out the lens cap, fitting it back onto the lens and turning her camera off.

"Can you let go now?"

The vibration of his thoughtful hum tickled the skin of her cheek.

"Nope," he said in a sing-song tone, tightening his hold on her even more, "you're much too warm for that."

Tsunahime sighed and lifted her now only lukewarm cup of coffee to her lips, only for a larger hand grabbing it and maneuvering it to the side. She made a cringing face as the white-haired seventeen-year-old proceeded to drain her self-brought reward for doing absolutely nothing.

Byakuran slid the now-empty cup out of Tsunahime's loose grip and dangled it, licking his lips and grinning broadly at her cute pout.

"Indirect kisses are fun, aren't they?"

Tsunahime frowned, not amused one bit. She had been looking forward to drinking the rest of that mocha. But this... this _marshmallow monster_ had taken that pleasure away.

How inconvenient.

She furrowed her eyebrows when his hands wandered downwards, wondering what he was doing before she realized that he was going for the bag of candy that grandma had given her in her hoodie pocket.

Tsunahime exhaled slowly as Byakuran finally pulled away (_with the candy_, she noted), glad that he was out of the bubble she called her personal space. She started forward, giving him a scrutinizing look as she passed him.

"Did you attack me just for that?"

Byakuran smiled fondly at the girl he liked as an answer, tossing the empty coffee cup into the trashcan he'd walked by while he stuffed the stolen bag of candy in his jacket pocket. He noticed her bare hands and the sight turned his smile upside down.

He took one glove off and quickened his walking pace, catching up to the older girl and grasping her hand before she could say anything.

Tsunahime glanced down as his fingers entwined themselves with hers, then looked up at him.

The bright smile on his face made her sigh, but she didn't make any move to pull away.

She had learned a long time ago that it was hopeless to stop Byakuran when he was feeling all lovey-dovey.

These small public displays of affection worried her (a little), but...

It wasn't all that bad.

Tsunahime didn't notice the smile that graced her lips, nor the strange emotion that brightened Byakuran's lavender eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**SO**

**I HAVE NO CLUE**

**AS TO WHAT**

**I AM**

**DOING**

**SO PLEASE**

**DO**

**BASH MY BRAINS IN.**

thank you.

i'm guessing that Tsunahime will not be much part of the original KHR canon plotline.

but oh well.

all the easier for me-

/shot

**I'M SORRY.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	3. Holding Hearts Is A Dangerous Thing

first, i would like to say,

**lyricalwishes**,

thank you for reviewing!

i enjoyed reading it!

but i would also like to say,

get an account.

so i can reply to your reviews without doing this,

kk~?

and,

how in the world did you manage that cute little heart symbol?

**it was so cute i wanted to throw up.**

anyway,

maybe some of you didn't notice,

but those "threat mails"

Hime-chan would get in her lockers everyday afterschool,

are not "threat mails", rather...

...

TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

she doesn't realize her own beauty.

partially because stupid Loser-Papa Iemitsu and Maman Nana and Dame-Tsuna are all attractive people that they do not know special attractiveness.

therefore,

it's all their fault that Hime-chan thinks she is the plainest Plain Jane to ever exist.

well,

it's also her fault.

and mine.

ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

/shot

thank you.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunahime liked to think that her wandering mind and inability to concentrate in her morning classes was Byakuran's fault.

She had not expected for him to do such a thing as...

...due to her confusion and reluctance to accept such a gesture, she would immaturely label the incident as "that".

The moment that marshmallow monster had done "that", her mind was as lost as Alice in Wonderland.

On the contrary to the many onlookers' (that happen to see his one of many, _many_ public displays of rather disturbing affection) belief, Tsunahime and Byakuran were _not_ going out.

Or in any kind of romantic or... _sexual_ relationship.

Tsunahime was currently in her photography class, and she was taking advantage of the allowed use of cameras to analyze the photo she had taken earlier in the morning.

Observing it intently, she noticed that they really _did_ look like a couple, with her smiling for once and the way Byakuran had his eyes open while grinning.

She supposed that the cold gray background made a slight glow to their overall outline and made the picture more appealing to the eyes and delude the actual image, but aside from that most people would assume that they were together in vague terms.

Byakuran was always saying that he liked her. In fact, there wasn't a single day that he didn't remind of that strange fact.

If it really _was_ a fact.

A little peeved that the saccharine snowcap was occupying the part that was intended to absorb information and knowledge (and greatly amused that she was irritated at all), Tsunahime thought of revenge.

In... _simpler_ terms than kidnap and murder and...

..._violent_... stuff like that.

But the more she thought about it, she realized that it took a whole lot to make Byakuran visibly _angry_.

A... _whole_ lot.

It fact, she had never seen him angry.

Irritated, annoyed, peeved, irked, pissed (maybe), frustrated (oh, _yesss_), but...

Never _angry_.

He had never once yelled in _anger_.

Maybe in excitement or surprise, but never in a tone that told the others that heard him that he was _angry_.

At least, not in front of her.

No, if he wouldn't get angry at her.

The thought of it was like her little brother Tsuna standing up to bullies.

Which, she knew that he wouldn't do in his entire school life.

Back to the sticky situation, Tsunahime was thinking deeply of her revenge on a certain marshmallow monster.

She thought, and thought, and thought, and was still in the process of thought a very long minute later.

Then, as suddenly as a roller coaster drop with a blindfold on, an idea crashed into her mind.

If she couldn't get that coffee-stealer mad, than maybe she could get him to laugh.

It seemed that Byakuran laughed a lot around her. Not those sickeningly fake ones that he did for people he hardly knew - the laughter she heard from him to her was genuine and heartwarming.

And Tsunahime was able to tell because Nana was a good actor to fool strangers, but not her own daughter.

(Although Tsuna was debatable.)

...she could use that against him, maybe.

Tsunahime secretly took her cellphone out and flipped it open while glancing at the thankfully busy teacher and clock on the wall across the room from her.

It was 10:32.

That meant Byakuran was in his psychology class now.

And from what he had told her, the atmosphere in that room was heavily tense due to all the seriousness of the students.

How convenient.

Making sure to keep her handheld phone out of sight, Tsunahime used her thumb to navigate the screen to the memory card's gallery.

Peeking at the device, she found the picture she was looking for, and with a ghost of a smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye, typed the text "_I make a pretty good Sadako, don't I_" below it, and she sent it to her so-called admirer.

Closing her cellphone as quietly as possible, she slipped it back into her sweatpants' pocket.

She smirked, and hummed in satisfaction as she turned her full attention to the ramblings of the teacher.

* * *

><p>Byakuran jumped in his seat the moment his butt began to vibrate.<p>

He waited, and after five seconds or so with no more activity from his cellphone it was safe to say that he got a message.

With a slight frown, he pulled it out of his back pocket as he wondered who would text him at a time like this.

Unlocking the screen with a swipe of his thumb, the loading sign appeared.

So he waited.

The picture popped up, and he slammed his head on the metal desk and began to laugh.

He tried to kept it in, but it was too much for him, and his wheezing laughs became louder. His shoulders shook with the force.

The students around him all twitched in surprise by the sudden outburst, while the ones farther away turned their heads to see what he commotion was all about.

The professor stopped his lecture, and sighed in exasperation as he recognized the voice of the laughter.

He merely waved his hand dismissively.

Byakuran gathered his belongings and stood, heading for the door. Even as he exited the class, he was still barking with laughter. It became even worse as he shut door behind him.

Strolling down the hallway, he unlocked his cellphone and gazed warmly at the horrifying picture, not noticing the loving smile he had on.

A low chuckle, and the occasional clicks of a nail hitting the screen.

He looked over his message for any mistakes in the grammar or spelling, and then sent it with a light kiss when he deemed it proper.

Satisfied with his response, he shoved both his phone and and hands in his jean pockets, sauntering down the hall with a bright smile.

His mind wandered off to the girl he liked.

To him, Tsunahime was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, both in physical and mental terms.

Her light, fluffy brown hair reminded him of mocha-flavored cotton candy, and her deep brown eyes made him want to eat chocolate. Her body physique seemed larger than it really was due to the baggy clothes she wore, but he knew that she had a very slender and soft figure.

(He often wondered why she insisted on those unattractive boy's garments when she could look _so_ much prettier in a skirt or jeans.)

She was a little taller than average, but that wasn't much of a problem for him, as he was more than a head taller than her.

Her small mouth and button-nose was about the most cutest things ever, and he loved how they made her eyes look bigger than they really were.

But physical appearance aside, it was her process of thinking that amazed him to no end.

Now, Byakuran was an expert in prediction.

If he smiled at a girl and thanked her, she would blush and smile back without knowing what she did to deserve such a warm response.

He could glare at someone, and they would either glare back, or back down.

But that was common logic.

However, for Tsunahime...

She managed to overturn his tables without lifting a single finger almost everyday.

The number of times she took him by surprise was endless.

Within a week of knowing Tsunahime, he noticed how he was always smiling so genuinely around her, and realized the power she held over him.

It was as if he was an obedient little puppy with its beloved master, but with much more stronger feelings.

He was pretty sure if she showed any signs of negativity towards him or his actions, he would be hurt in the most unimaginable ways possible.

To the world of sociality, the power over someone's heart was the most dangerous.

There was a reason why love and death were so close to one another.

In short...

He really... _really_ liked Tsunahime.

Maybe it wasn't love yet, but he would grow to adore her as she would for him, sooner or later.

He was well aware of how possessive he already was over the older girl, and knew all too well about the suspicious jealousy Bluebell harbored in her.

But honestly, he knew his Guardians better than they knew themselves.

All Bluebell held for him was a love similar to a clingy little sister to a older brother, although he doubted that she knew that.

The sound of footsteps alerted him of a crowd, and knocked him none too kindly out of his thoughts.

Byakuran moved himself closer to the wall, watching as numerous students passed him. He stopped where he was and leaned against the solid support beside him, waiting for the wave to pass by.

"That picture was the best I've ever taken, you know."

He looked over his shoulder to see his angel with the most entrancing smile upon her lovely face.

He chuckled at her expectant and proud expression, finding it unbelievably cute and impossibly adorable.

"Looked like it."

Byakuran grinned at Tsunahime and slowly reached for her unoccupied hand so that he didn't startle her into a negative response.

"What brings you outside?"

His wonderful lady lifted her ever-present camera up.

"The sky's perfectly clear now. So we're heading out to take some pictures."

She started forward, and he noticed happily that she didn't separate their hands. He trailed after her, paying no mind to the probing stares.

"Can I come?"

Tsunahime peered up and over her shoulder, scoffing at his silly grin. But she smiled gently despite it.

"Do as you want."

His grin grew broader, and he squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

added a couple lines and fixed any other grammar mistakes~

thank you for the reviews~

i personally think that Byakuran's character is very hard to grasp, harder so than Iemitsu's.

that gorilla-man's personality is quite hard, if you think about it.

TROLLOLOLOLOLOL.

anyway,

i will see you in the next chapter!

actually, can you guys do me a favor?

reviews are appreciated and thoughtful of you, but they're not required.

the marks of favorites and alerts are enough to tell me that you like it, and i'm glad that you do.

however, i would like it if you guys sent me a PM.

i want you to PM me of your favorite pairings.

then, i'll turn the choices into a poll, and i would be so happy if you guys voted on it.

i hope that's not too much to ask for...

i'm counting on you guys!

thank you!

(btdubs if there ARE any other grammar mistakes, please tell me by review or PM! i hate little mistakes like that. -_-)

-lots of love from your grateful servant of fanfiction~!-


	4. Liking Older Women Isn't All That Weird

i'm beginning to think that you guys don't read my author notes.

that's not true, right?

you guys read everything in the chapters, right?

of course you guys do,

after all,

**i have laid _all my trust and love_ to you _absolutely wonderful_ readers that have _most certainly_ read _everything_ in my chapters.**

right?

**right.**

i mean, if you can't PM me b/c you don't have a account, then at least say it through a review.

i won't get mad or frustrated at reading only the pairing suggestion you want.

i've only gotten one person to carry out the favor i pleaded for in the 3rd chapter's A/N.

btw thank you sooooo much, **Imitation Angel**!

anyway. so, i'm saying that i need more pairing suggestions.

i know i said it's canon plot and the start of the Daily Arc, but that does not mean i can't change or twist it a little.

**FUCK THAT.**

**IT'S NOT REALLY THE CANON PLOT.**

**ONLY REALLY SIMILAR.**

**I'M SORRY.**

please don't kill me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why were there so many smart students nowadays?

Tsunahime stared blankly down at the trembling and quite pale redhead beside her. He looked sick.

Sick, as in he was about to throw up...

...or something among those lines.

She glanced over at the two-seats-over Byakuran, who was leaning back on his chair (she was going to laugh if he fell) with only his toes to keep the balance (his hands were in his pockets), and gave him questioning eyes of suspicion.

He smiled-

_-that bastard-_

-and motioned voicelessly to talk to the poor kid.

Tsunahime hesitated. She wasn't much of a social person, she knew that about herself all too well.

But this boy...

She thought she saw a shadow of her little brother's form before blinking in surprise and seeing the clear figure of the nervous fifteen-year-old.

...he reminded her of Tsunayoshi.

Just a tad bit.

Their height, body physique, and nervous disposition were exactly the same.

Yes...

Just a tad bit.

The red-haired boy's jade green eyes flickered to her apathetic expression and cringed as his stomachache got worse. He was now sweating profusely, and the heat his flushed face gave off was fogging his thick glasses.

But he didn't dare try to take them off and clean them or dry himself.

This girl-

_-no,_ woman_, he corrected himself (as he recalled Byakuran telling him that she was nineteen years old)-_

-was perhaps the most prettiest female he had ever seen in his fifteen years of living.

_Ah_, he thought, wringing his wrists anxiously, _'beautiful' fits her more_. He peeked over his glasses at the older student, and his blush deepened. The voice in his head adapted a more wistful tone. _But... she would be so much more beautiful, if she only smi-_

"Shoichi... right?"

He jumped, and reflexively straightened, accidentally looking up and into her eyes directly.

A wave of nausea washed over him, and his knees locked together.

Tsunahime frowned ever so slightly at his overly-nervous form, lightly furrowing her brows at his dampening clothes.

She slipped her hand into the side pocket of her messenger bag, and pulled out her handkerchief. She hesitated, then moved her other hand forward, holding his bangs back while she wiped at the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

"Relax," she told him casually, not seeing the broadening grin of Byakuran, "pressure in college will make you sink into depression." She leaned back as he took the cloth and proceeded to dry himself.

Tsunahime watched as his flustering lessened and shoulders loosened. While the younger student was busy stabilizing his homeostasis, she gave Byakuran a scolding look, in which he responded with a what she was able to identify as a proud smile.

_Proud?_

What could he be proud about?

"Um... th-thank... thank you, Sa-... Sawada-san..."

Even his stuttering was the same as Tsuna.

She didn't realize she was smiling until she saw her reflection off of Shoichi's square glasses.

To her, it looked like it didn't belong there.

Byakuran sighed as she quickly erased the smile and resumed her blank face. He had been hoping that she wouldn't notice. Tsunahime's smiles were each a piece of heaven themselves, and his day always brightened even if the sun wasn't out.

Damn glasses.

Tsunahime looked over at Byakuran and tapped her wrist.

The marshmallow monster looked at his watch and mouthed the time back at her.

She nodded ever so slightly and turned her attention back at the now-calm redhead sitting beside her.

They had ten minutes left.

"...fifteen years old, huh."

Shoichi flinched before nodding shyly.

"Hmm... you're pretty smart. When did you start skipping grades?"

"Wh-when I was in elementary..."

"Only in elementary?"

"Oh, just twice in middle school. I was enrolled in Yumei Private before coming here."

The casual questions were taking effect, and Shoichi slowly began to adapt into the laid-back flow his seniors (in age) went along with.

He smiled at the memory of his principle offering a scholarship to college with a gentle, fatherly and proud smile, his kind eyes twinkling.

At hearing the younger student's large skip, Tsunahime leaned back into her chair to stare at Byakuran while Shoichi was lost in his past memories.

She narrowed her eyes a fraction upon realization.

Byakuran hadn't told her that he skipped grades.

And he wasn't the one to lie.

She frowned a little, furrowing her brows again.

Byakuran felt the sharp stare and turned to the girl he liked.

Giving her a questioning smile, he tilted his head in askance.

"Yes, Hime-chan? What is it?"

Tsunahime craned her head back, looking at the sweet-toothed seventeen-year-old through the corners of her eyes.

Something in her was ringing bells. Telling her not to ask how he got into college. To let it go (for now), saying that he would tell her when he thought the time was right.

Or something cliché like that.

Propping her arm on the back of her chair, she hummed as she buried her face in the crook of her elbow, settling to stare instead.

Byakuran fidgeted a little in his seat, growing hotter and hotter at each passing second.

Tsunahime's deep brown eyes seemed to be glowing hazel, although he was sure that it was just his eyes playing tricks at him.

Sweat broke out under his jawline, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He turned his head to the front, breaking eye contract.

Even though he was no longer meeting her eyes directly, he still felt her probing stare on the side of his head.

Tsunahime scoffed quietly at Byakuran's awkwardness and looked at still-dreamy redhead.

"Shoichi."

Said fifteen-year-old snapped out of his stupor, light returning to his previously blank eyes.

"Yes?"

"You live in Namimori, right?"

Shoichi blinked at the sudden question, but nodded anyway.

Tsunahime hummed in thought. Maybe she could ask about her family.

She had been hearing about a no-good brunet, and wondered who this infamous teen was.

She knew it was horrible of her, but she couldn't help but assume that it was her little brother.

"What do you know about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The redhead made a face at the name, and shuddered.

Byakuran, who was listening in on the conversation, got interested.

The older student never talked about her family, and although Byakuran could easily gather information about it, he felt a little... _tainted_ upon that act.

"He's... he's a little weird. He complains and whines a lot... His grades are horrible... He sucks at sports... Everyone calls him Dame-Tsuna, because he can't do anything right."

So she was right.

Somehow, she felt no guilt in thinking that way.

Maybe it was because it was the utter, hard truth.

Tsunahime unknowingly smiled, sighing silently in a hopeless manner.

"He's still scared, huh? That's so like him..."

Shoichi blushed at the her serenity while Byakuran smiled brightly, humming to emphasize his pleasant mood.

The fifteen-year-old scratched at his head, ducking his head. _She's seriously pretty_, he mumbled in his head, glancing over to the older student. To his dismay, the smile was gone and the apathetic expression was back. He looked at Byakuran, who just sighed disappointingly and dropped his head on the metal desk with a pout.

Tsunahime saw their forlorn faces and frowned in confusion. "What's up with you guys?"

They gave her a strange look, and then sighed again.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

fail ending is fail.

i know it's short, but i had to explain the appearance of Shoichi.

personally, i think he's very useless.

but whatever.

remember to PM me of your favorite pairings guys!

so i can put up the poll as soon as possible.

the current one was gonna be replaced soon anyway.

i'm gonna be thinking about things a lot.

like, Tsunahime's part in the plots and arcs, and if she should fight or not, and stuff...

so, yeah.

one week.

give me one week to figure things out.

but i'll definitely have things plotted by then.

thanks!

also, tell me if there's any grammar or sentence mistakes!

lots of love.

by the way, when Tsunahime said "he's still scared", she meant that "he's still scared for standing up for himself".

idk, but that's what she meant. lol.


	5. Cheating Is Bad For You

here's the real chapter~...

sorry about before... really... really sorry... b-but here's chapter 5... thank you...

so, i have figured out Tsunahime's role in all this crack.

she WILL NOT have a major fighting role, but if she does decide to beat the shit out of someone, then it'll be someone minor.

(i.e. some ass that was ordered to try and assassinate Byakuran... or Shoichi.)

she WILL NOT be involved with the Vongola Guardians and all that junk... that much.

but,

she WILL have access one of the Flames and all that shiz, but don't expect her to use it for fighting all that much.

(and i have not decided what type of Flame she would have, because despite that Akira-sensei put out that the Sky Flame is the rarest, the Sky Flame has more users than the others. lololol, so i'm having some trouble. D:)

she WILL have a ring to use... i guess? dependsssssss

she WILL have a weapon (i think), but i need to put some thought into what it should be.

she WILL NOT have a Box Animal, because this fic isn't going to revolve around the main storyline of KHR. (my plot, i guess?)

she WILL be cursing when she talks now. not, like, in every sentence or thought or whatever. only when it's necessary lol

oh, and, can you guys vote on my poll?

pretty pleaseeeeee

IF! it's not too much trouble.

(btdubs it's a new one! yay~)

this time it's about what Flame Tsunahime should have.

thank you once again!

(White Orchid = Byakuran

Firewall = Shoichi

Snapdragon = Tsunahime

lol, you'll understand what this is for.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"White Orchid men! Move out, move out! Destroy Firewall's defense fort!"

The soldiers all yelled war cries, and proceeded to rush to the sandbag wall, their sub-machine guns rattling and grenades flung.

The searing heat of the explosion made the burlap material explode, and the Firewall soldiers screamed in agony as their faces were charred and their fingers and hands were amputated.

Trying not to be fazed by the major loss, the red-coded army dogs released fire upon the ganging enemy.

Shouts and barks of confusion and panic ensued as bullets reflected off their white vests and all that came of the grenade smoke were the hardly injured White Orchid men.

Firewall's General ripped the communication device from his belt angrily. "Snapdragon, do you hear me? We are under attack! White Orchid seems to have some kind of impenetrable material on themselves! We are currently fighting back, but our fire and mines seem to have no effect! What is your status?"

The walkie-talkie crackled with static electricity before the General heard a buzzy deep female voice reply.

"You too? White Orchid has the goddamn tank, and he's using it to run my men over. Our arsenal doesn't seem to work on their clothes, so we're aiming for their faces. Now, the only thing I can do is hope that the landmines have enough firepower to topple the tank."

Snapdragon's General grunted as the hot air of explosions blew her hair back and knocked her beret off. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as the enemy's tank made its way closer and closer to where she was.

With a grit of teeth, she abandoned her position from under the camp's best defense line and charged forward, shooting White Orchid's men where their skin showed, which was their face. Their last cries of pain made her smirk in triumph.

Then her sub-machine gun ran out of ammo.

She rolled her eyes at the inconvenience and slammed the butt of it into the nearest enemy soldier's face. Then she kneed him in the stomach, twisted around, and brought the end of the gun on the back of the neck. A small smile formed as she saw the blow effectively knock him out.

She tossed both him and the ammo-less gun to the side and pulled out her pistol, making careful shots as she weaved through White Orchid's men, hearing them hit the ground one after another.

White Orchid's General smiled mysteriously as he watched the fiery woman force her way through his men at an alarming rate of speed and head towards where he was. He admired her bravery (or foolishness) and finesse in her kills. He lifted a gloved hand, and an army tank appeared out of nowhere next to him.

Snapdragon's General gaped at the sudden assault, her eyes widening in disbelief. Then she scowled fiercely, taking a deep breath and yelling -

* * *

><p>"Oh, what the fuck. That was totally a cheat."<p>

"Whaaaat? Aw, how could I possibly cheat in this, Hime-chan?"

"Because there's only one tank in the entire game. Now stop cheating, Byakuran-san. Tsuna-san and I aren't, so you shouldn't either."

The white-haired seventeen-year-old pouted at the disapproving glowers he was receiving from his colleagues. With an indignant huff, his fingers flew across his laptop's keyboard, and the White Orchid army's invincibility cheat was canceled and the extra tank vanished into the virtual air.

Tsunahime and Shoichi gave each other knucklepunches without looking, smirking in victory as Byakuran's men were overwhelmed by their combined effort.

Byakuran scowled, and furious tapping resounded throughout the room. "You guys aren't being fair! Alliances are not allowed! I declare them forbidden!" His fingers ached by the time he was done the recovery code and his army wasn't nearly dead.

The nineteen-year-old brunette hummed dismissively as her fingers danced on her laptop keyboard. Her eyes glinted evilly as her General proceeded to take over the tank, and then she typed in the order to use the attached cannon to make the White Orchid camp blow up.

"What? That was total overkill, Hime-chan! No respect! You have no respect for the disabled!"

"To hell with disabled. You cheated first, you flowery fuck." She blinked in pleasant surprise as she saw a very familiar figure in her General's line of sight. "Hmm?"

Then a light smirk curved her lips.

"Oh, my..."

* * *

><p>"...what do we have here?"<p>

The General of Snapdragon was also smirking, her tone of voice victorious (rightfully so) as she held White Orchid's General up by his collar, her pistol barrel slammed roughly on the side of his head.

"I have one bullet left. What are your last words, you goddamn disgrace to strategy games?"

The white General closed his eyes in defeat and he let out a shuddering sigh. Snapdragon's General scowled as she put in more strength into holding him up as he slumped his shoulders and made no more effort to support himself.

"I surrender," he moaned pitifully, making it more dramatic than necessary. "I'm sorry for underestimating you. I also apologize for killing three-fourths of your men -

Her eye twitched at that.

" - and..." Then he grinned brightly, earning himself a suspicious glare. "I beg to be forgiven for doing this next sin."

Snapdragon's General furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What 'next sin' - MRGH?"

* * *

><p>Tsunahime stared at her screen blankly.<p>

"Shoichi," she started slowly, her tone flat and droning, "what did this fucker just do?"

The redhead held back the desire to grin. He instead shrugged, keeping his face straight, but his lips trembled with the effort to hold his laughter in.

"I believe he just made his General kiss yours."

The nineteen-year-old brunette moved her eyes up to give the white-haired seventeen-year-old a glare, not impressed at the silly feat and seemingly innocent smile.

She tapped the enter button once, and a gunshot echoed from all three laptops. She smirked at the red glow reflected on Byakuran's face, huffing in victory.

"Take that, bi - "

Bang.

" - tch...?"

Tsunahime stared with faint disbelief at the red 'LOSER' sign flashing on her laptop screen. But instead of being pissed off, she found herself being immensely amused. With a loud sigh, she fell on her back and began to laugh softly. She rolled herself to where Shoichi was sitting, looping her arms around one of his own. With a heaving tug, she dragged him into a lying position beside her, and she chuckled at the fifteen-year-old's yelp of surprise. Smiling, she proceeded to hug his midsection.

Byakuran grinned and crawled over to the redhead's other side, enveloping the younger male in a hug as well.

The redhead squirmed under the sudden onslaught of affection, having not expected such positive responses to their loss. "U-um, you guys lost..."

Tsunahime shrugged, burrowing her nose into the redhead's belly. "Yeah. We did, didn't we, Byakuran?"

"Yup," the white-haired student chirped, snuggling up against the fifteen-year-old's underarm. "You know what that means, right, Hime-chan?"

The brunette nodded agreeably. "Mm-hm. The winner of Choice wins whatever he or she desires, so long as the choice of prize was said before the game. And your choice, Shoichi, if I can recall correctly - "

" - was for us to visit your family back in Namimori with you, because it's awkward and you hate it~!" Byakuran finished, singing out the last word.

Shoichi sputtered in protest. "Wh-what? I never said anything like that!" His face was growing warmer in embarrassment.

Tsunahime reached up and poked Shoichi's cheek. "Yes, you did. Didn't he, Byakuran?" She lifted her head and rested it on the redhead's chest.

"Why, yes he did~," the seventeen-year-old sang, grinning as he mirrored Tsunahime's movements. "Last month, in fact~!"

Shoichi stared at the duo disbelievingly. "Last _month_? How in the world did you remember _that_?"

Either they were very stupidly simple or smarter than they'd let on...logically.

The oldest in the room scoffed softly at the younger student's skeptical tone of voice.

"Because we're simple people."

"Because we love you."

Tsunahime raised an eyebrow at Byakuran's different response.

He smiled back questioningly. "What, you're saying you don't?"

The brunette stuck her tongue out as an answer.

"Better pull that back in, unless you want that in my mouth."

At that she scrunched her nose, and Byakuran grinned at the cuteness of it.

Meanwhile, Shoichi was listening to the strange interaction of his seniors by age with a very despondent face.

They were so weird.

"So, before we go visit Shou-chan's lovely family - "

" - we're going shopping first."

Both Byakuran and Shoichi blinked and looked down at Tsunahime, who was staring aimlessly at the ceiling. The older male shrugged at the younger boy's asking expression before grinning brightly.

"Let's go shopping then!"

The red-haired fifteen-year-old was silent.

Then he sighed.

"Yeah, let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(i edited some things and once again added more words and lines. :I derp.)<p>

**A/N:**

personally

i think that was extremely boring.

but at least

i introduced Choice.

(the actual game that Byakuran and Shoichi created on tech, not the Mafia one.)

needless to say,

i have no clue what to do next.

and no suggestions, b/c i have way too many ideas.

but thank you.

oh

and

the updates will be very irregular now.

b/c

i fail.

sorry.

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

(please point out any sentence or spelling mistakes. i hate those, and my eyes cannot seek out every single one of them.)


	6. Clear Sky Love

took me like a month, but i finally got this done.

not as long as i want it to be, but i did it.

thanks for waiting! really appreciate it. :)

anyway, i've been wondering...

i've been checking my poll almost everyday, you see.

and besides from the Sky, the Mist Flame was the most popular choice for Tsunahime to have.

just wondering, is there any reason why?

no one chose Sun or Storm yet, and Cloud is second place, excluding Sky.

oh, don't feel forced to choose the others, tho.

i'm just wondering, that's all.

and very curious.

lol.

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Their visit to Shoichi's house didn't go all that well.

Shoichi's sister had been flirting shamelessly with Byakuran the entire time, his mother did nothing but rat out all of her son's home and school life failures, and his father mercilessly criticized the poor redhead about the supposedly useless major he chose and the apparently worse choice in college.

The one thing Tsunahime hated more than having more bark than bite was a family that didn't appreciate a fellow member and saw nothing but the bad points.

The whole thing reminded her of her little brother, how everyone thought of him as no-good. That, and nothing else.

Almost constantly, Tsunahime had to remind him that he was loved by his family, and the number of fights she got into just to stop bullies from hurting Tsunayoshi was uncountable. She always made sure they went to the hospital for a long time, so her little brother's tender heart could take a break from the merciless beating of words as stinging as a thousand needles.

It didn't matter that her reputation was tarnished, she could care less. But she didn't want her little brother to grow up thinking he was worthless. Clumsiness ran in the family, from their father's side, as well as the lack of will. It was only because Nana was their mother that they weren't as dense as that loser father.

Tsunayoshi's cheap pride in being fine by himself without support from others and his resent towards Iemitsu were the two things Tsunahime couldn't force away, no matter what she did. Only the bond of friendship and a good, long non-miscommunicative talk with their father could amend those flaws.

Shoichi was very similar to her little brother, she knew it from the first look.

They didn't have any true friends, didn't believe they were good for anything, believed that they were perfectly capable by themselves, and had the most purest hearts of all mankind.

And the fact that they were so easily hurt and broken stood out the most.

To them, friends were a thing of danger. Trust was as easy to shatter as their hearts, but it was because of their purity that made them so hopeful to have someone they could rely on and be understood without judgment, and be so willing to forgive at the moment the culprits of their hurt feelings showed regret at doing so.

However, hurting and getting hurt was something of an everyday occurance to Tsunahime. She was the same as those two, except not as kind. Sure, friends dished out a whole platter of hurt when they decided to serve it.

But she had seen things, and knew how unfair life is. If someone bad-mouthed her, then they were glue and she was rubber. Their hurtful words would be flung right back, with double the strength. Her apathy was her own form of self-defense guard, a constant shield she had on to lessen the impact of the blows.

Byakuran had his own protection system against this, and she was all-too familiar with it. She had seen numerous times how the jealous students had attacked him, pummeling him with hateful scorn. The white-haired teenager had just stood there, amusement and pity glimmering in those mysteriously clear lavender eyes of his. The smile on his face was not the ones he showed her, and the falseness of it made her feel nauseous. It was if he heard what was being hurled at him, but didn't listen to it and paid no mind.

It didn't take long for her to put it all together. The pitying amusement was for the students who couldn't think rationally and let their emotions take control of them, and the smile was just something to egg them into shouting, piling onto the public humiliation they would face later. It was his form of revenge, the most satisfying and sick kind of it.

But in the end, Byakuran was only human.

Afterwards, he would cling onto her more, and consume a plethora of the most tooth-rotting sweets. She predicted (_correctly_) that if she asked, he would truthfully tell her that he _was_ hurt, no matter how little, because he never lied to her. She also knew about a man's pride, and it was for that existing and her understanding at how important it was that she didn't ask. Instead, she would allow him to lean onto her as much as he liked. It was the least she could do.

Hearing the tales of utter nonsense coming from Shoichi's mother, however, the _least_ she could do didn't matter.

It was what she _could_ do.

So she threw all the shit called logic out the window, and decided to lend her other shoulder to the bespectacled fifteen-year-old that was so painfully similar to her precious little brother.

* * *

><p>Tsunahime stood without warning, making Shoichi's mother stop whatever pitiful story she was telling in surprise.<p>

She spoke before a single sound could escape from the shameful mouth of the woman, pouring all of her distaste into her normally monotonous voice.

"Un-_fucking_-believable."

The vulgarity and hostility laced into that especially piercing word silenced the room, and she received stunned expressions of wide eyes and open mouths.

Well, except for Byakuran.

The saccharine seventeen-year-old took the brunette's sudden outburst as a sort of cue to break out of his false formality, and he broke out into mocking laughter. He looked at Shoichi's older sister, and smiled in a falsely disarming way. She blushed at his charm, but the redness quickly drained into a chalky pale upon hearing his next words.

"I appreciate your unfortunately very unflattering attempts to woo me, but I'm not sorry to say that you're not even worth glancing at. Oh, and by the way, I already have someone that I'm madly in love with."

(Tsunahime rolled her eyes at the blinding smile he directed at her and ignored the heated stare of jealousy from the younger girl.)

"Do you two have honestly nothing good to say about and to your son?" The question was directed at both of her little friend's parents, who looked flabbergasted and utterly confused at the contempt in the nineteen-year-old's tone of voice.

Taking their stuttering as confirmation, she gave them her worst death-glare, complete with a scowl and click of the tongue. Without so much another word, she pulled Shoichi up by the arm and dragged him along as she headed for the door.

Byakuran trailed after her at a leisurely pace, whistling nonchalantly with his hands in his jeans as he went. He grabbed the doorknob, but stopped and turned halfway to his friend's shocked family.

"Sorry, she can be a little blunt. But she's a good person, and I'm sure you guys are too." He smiled, and tilted his head, humming briefly. "Hmm...but you know what?"

He pulled one hand out, and held it in front of his face. On the base of the middle finger was a ring that was certainly not there before. It looked as if it was something of importance that no ordinary human knew about, and twinkled in a threatening way.

The air's temperature unexplainingly dropped, and the pleasant shine to his eyes was replaced with a darkness that screamed danger. Uncomfortable shivers ran down the three remaining Irie family members' spines, and it wasn't from the chill of the lowered heat.

The smile on his face was like snow. Attractive but icily cold. But unlike the beautifully frozen precipitation, he seemed to be untouchable, something to be admired but unable to be felt. He stood above them, a sort of higher being.

"I'm not even close to what 'good' defines. You people were incredibly lucky that it was _her_ and not _me._" He smirked cruelly at their shaking, stiff forms, taking pleasure in the power he reigned over them. He opened the door and stepped out. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>As soon as he exited the apartment, he was greeted with the waiting form of a bored Tsunahime. She was leaning against a brick wall, looking up at the sky.<p>

Byakuran felt a warmth melt the coldness inside him as he locked onto the older girl, and the unpleasant squirming he'd felt before settled into a near state of calm. It wasn't satisfied, not quite yet. It wanted something, and he did too.

But he knew that he more he made himself wait, the more he would crave it, and the more replenishing it would be when he finally got it.

Tsunahime was not an object, he told himself, as he approached the brunette with a real smile gracing his lips. She has feelings, his logic scolded him. She wasn't some kind of award.

No, she was not 'some kind of' award, he admitted. She was an award that never failed to please him, an award that he would always be striving for, because she had one damn good poker face. He would think that he got her, but not a day later, she was yet again out of reach.

He gently grabbed one of her hands and entwined their fingers together, glancing at the baby blue sky once before returning his gaze to the wonder in front of him. His smile broadened as she reached for his other hand, although she was still staring blankly at the vastness above them.

Byakuran watched without a word as a raindrop made contact on her nose. He leaned slightly forward and kissed the wet spot, chuckling lowly at her unimpressed stare. He rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes in peace.

"They say that foxes are being married if it rains without clouds," he found himself murmuring absently, their breaths mingling into one. Her softly spiked locks had dew forming, and he knew that so did his.

Tsunahime allowed herself a small smile, and let the iron gate of her heart crack open slightly. Light seeped into the emptiness of her eyes, chasing away the blank look. Dull brown dimly glowed a warm amber, and Byakuran opened his eyes just in time to see it happen.

"Are you implying that we get married too, then?" Her usually blunt tone was lightly playful, and for once held life. He liked it, and relished in the softness.

Byakuran chortled. "Only if you want to." He looked into her eyes, not minding the stares and whispers from the passerby. "How about it?"

The nineteen-year-old's smile widened a bit. "Maybe." She hummed quietly. "When you're older." Her smile was teasing.

He broke into a grin. "Only one year until I turn eighteen. Can you wait that long?"

Tsunahime snorted softly, rolling her eyes playfully. "_I_ can. Don't know about you, though."

"How mean. Of _course_ I can't." At her raised eyebrows, he laughed. "But I'll try."

The light shower ended, and the sun shined as brightly as ever. Tsunahime looked up again, and closed her eyes as the warmth seeped into her skin. Byakuran couldn't help but think how beautiful she was to him, inside and out.

If he was an angel, untouchable to the world, then she was the God that brought him down to earth. He would love her and listen with his heart rather than ears.

After all, the heart couldn't speak lies.

All of the sudden, Tsunahime's eyes snapped open, and he blinked in askance. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked to the side. He followed her line of sight, and found himself looking at a completely flushed Shoichi.

The fifteen-year-old's face was as red as his hair, if not even redder. In his hands were two cans, and another tucked underneath his armpit. He stuttered uncomprehendingly, and his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose.

He felt joyfully mischievous. Giving Shoichi a triumphant look, he lowered his face and kissed Tsunahime right on the lips. He smirked into it as he heard the redhead screech gibberish.

Even as two of the soda cans (one from Shoichi, and the another from Tsunahime a bit later) both hit bulls-eye (his _head_) he found himself laughing without a care in the world.

And the sight of his God smiling with unmistakable love in her eyes made the darkness in his heart clear away to a brilliant blue sky.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

it's over.

yup, you read right.

Down to Earth is officially completed, no doubts.

lololol.

there will be a sequel, but not until i finish at least another of my fics.

thank you for pulling through and waiting!

Lots of Love Forever, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

(Please point out any spelling and punctuation errors. Thank you.)


	7. Omake: Privacy Issues

**HNG.**

**The top of my "J" button broke off.**

**Very annoying.**

_**ASDFGHJKLWERTJHGSASHK**_

so here are the poll results for what Tsunahime's Flame should be (i made you guys vote for two choices, just in case!)

_Sky - 16 (well, i expected this haha)_

_Mist - 10 (kinda surprising. can someone explain why, preferably someone who voted for this choice please?)_

_Cloud - 5 (hmm... i can make the connections, actually. no big deal. :D)_

_Rain - 3 (yes, i understand this one too.)_

_Lightning - 2 (so sad. i was hoping someone would link everything together. Byakuran doesn't really have a Lightning Guardian, guys! Ghost is his parallel self/phenomenon! He/it/?/whateveritis doesn't couuuunnttt!)_

_Storm - 1 (wow, someone voted for this one? amazing, haha!)_

_Sun - 0 (LMAO LOLOLOL HAHAHAHAHAHA no one voted for this one, and quite frankly, i'm kinda glad. b/c i can't imagine anyone but Shoichi being a healer kind of person ;-; )_

so the results are that she will have **both** Sky and Mist Flames.

i'll make it so it's not so overbearing, b/c i don't like overly-strong people without drawbacks too much_(DON'TLIKETHEMATALL)_, and b/c since Amano made Gokudera use five different Flames **to an extent**.

_haha._

well...

I was also thinking about giving her Lightning Flame too, because of how solid I made her character...or tried.

I guess this calls for another poll!

YAY.

lots of love, Two-Faced Procrastinator.

_Was listening to the song "The Riddle" by Five For Fighting while typing this, lol._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is Marshmallowman. The location is Section 7, Row 3, computer number..." _Pause._ "Computer number 100. Our target is currently on computer 51, active on the web as _'FiftyOneSunglasses'_. Do you copy?"

"..."

"...do you copy?"

"..."

"Tuna Princess, do you copy~?"

"..."

"Tuna—"

"Shut up. I..._ copy._"

"Great! Then state your location~!"

"Eh. Do I have to?"

"Yes, Tuna Princess. It is a must."

"...fine..." _Pause._ "This is... _Tuna..._ _Princess..._ The location is Section 7, Row 3, computer number..." _Another pause._ "Is it _'number'_ or _'letter'_? Why the hell does it have a letter in front of it?"

"Well, what is it?"

"It says _'F27'_. Why is it like that?"

"Who knows. Just say 'computer F27'. Problem solved, yay! Now you can continue~!"

"Damn."

"Hmm~? What was that~?"

"Nothing. Anyway. _'Computer F27'_, our target is currently chatting with someone with the name _'LoliWrench48'_... Oh, I got locked out."

"Ohohoho, it seems like our Shou-chan has some private matters to discuss... Well, then, proceeding to break i—"

"Don't even _think_ about it, Byakuran."

"Use the codenam—"

"No. Why are we doing this, anyway? Can't we just _ask_ like _normal people_?"

"Aw, you're no fun... Our Shou-chan didn't even tell us he was going on a date! And since he didn't, we're undergoing a covert mission. An eye for an eye."

"_'Makes the world go blind'._ And he wasn't going on a _'date'_. He said he was going _'out'_, which he probably meant as in _'going somewhere outside the campus grounds'_."

"But—but what if something, you know, _bad_ happens?"

"What can be worse than trolling when online?"

"Our Shou-chan is only fifteen! He could let his identity slip without knowing!"

"Are you serious? I wasn't that dumb when I was fifteen."

"Well, that just means you're very special!"

"Sure, whatever."

"..."

"...Byakuran?"

"..."

"Byakuran."

"..."

"Byakuran!"

"Hmm~?"

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a moment~!"

"...don't tell me you're—!"

"Aaand, I'm in! Oh, good, he's still innocent and pure!"

"...I can't _believe_ you, Byakuran..."

* * *

><p><em>Candyman100 has joined the chat.<em>

**Candyman100:** THIS IS THE CYBER POLICE

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** wait

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHAT

**LoliWrench48:** oh

**Candyman100:** "LOLIWRENCH48"

**LoliWrench48:** ys

**Candyman100:** YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR COERCING FIFTYONESUNGLASSES INTO A DATE RAPE

_Namituna has joined the chat._

**Namituna:** ...

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** who are you people

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** and how did you get in

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** by the way he is NOT coercing me into a date rape

**Namituna:** We know. This guy doesn't even know what the cyber police does.

**Namituna:** And we sort of hacked in. Sorry.

**Candyman100:** YES I DO. THEY ARREST POTENTIAL RAPISTS THAT TARGET INNOCENT LITTLE CHILDREN ONLINE.

**Candyman100:** DON'T BE SORRY, IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE

**LoliWrench48:** isnt tht cald pedobear

**Candyman100:** THAT TOO.

**Namituna:** Just... just stop. You sound so dumb right now.

**Candyman100:** I AM THE INVINCIBLE CANDYMAN

**Candyman100:** I PROTECT THE PURITY OF LITTLE BOYS.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** wait a minute

**LoliWrench48:** the loli in my nm does nt stnd 4 lolicon

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** how did you know i'm a boy

**LoliWrench48:** its shrt 4 lollipop sry 4 the misndrstnd

**Candyman100:** i told you, i'm in the cyber police!

**Candyman100:** I KNOW EVERYTHING

**Candyman100:** PROVE IT, SONNY.

**Namituna:** How do you expect for him to prove it online.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** I AM A BOY

**Candyman100:** YOU TALK LIKE A GIRL

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHAT

**Namituna:** lol

**LoliWrench48:** lol

**LoliWrench48:** im dating sme1 tht is 15 yrs old

**Candyman100:** THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY

**Namituna:** "Innocent until proven guilty"

**Candyman100:** NOT HELPING

**LoliWrench48:** thnx

**Namituna:** No problem.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** I DO NOT TALK LIKE A GIRL

**Candyman100:** YES YOU DO

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** HOW

**Candyman100:** YOU HAVE CAPS LOCK ON

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** THAT MAKES NO SENSE

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** HYPOCRITE

**Namituna:** So do you, Mister "I-Am-In-The-Cyber-Police".

**Candyman100:** ...

**Candyman100:** eh

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** THANK you!

**Namituna:** Glad to help.

**LoliWrench48:** but u scream lik a grl

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** A;OUIWGKSLN

**Namituna:** lol keysmash

**Candyman100:** AHA

**Candyman100:** I NOW HAVE EVIDENCE!

**Candyman100:** CAUGHT RED-HANDED YOU LOLICON

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** OULNZDKVIKSBVN

**LoliWrench48:** i alrdy explnd tht

**Namituna:** Don't kill yourself.

**LoliWrench48:** 51snglsss is my bf

**Namituna:** Somehow, something tells me that doesn't stand for "best friend".

**LoliWrench48:** u r corect

**Namituna:** Yay.

**Candyman100:** WHAT

**Candyman100:** SHOU-CHAN I DO NOT APPROVE

**Candyman100:** FOREIGNERS ARE BAD BOYFRIENDS

**Namituna:** You idiot.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** ...Byakuran-san?

**Candyman100:** SHOU-CHAN PLEASE TELL ME THIS ALIEN IS LYING

**Namituna:** What's so bad about dating a foreigner?

**Candyman100:** THEY CARRY STRANGE DISEASES

**Candyman100:** YOU KNOW HOW IN 1492 CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS SAILED THE OCEAN BLUE RIGHT

**Namituna:** I am 100% certain that Shoichi's boyfriend does not have smallpox on him.

**LoliWrench48:** i gt al my shts if tht hlps

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** YOU'RE SO CREEPY BYAKURAN-SAN

**Namituna:** Foreigners aren't all that bad.

**Candyman100**: OH NOEZ NOT YOU TOO HIME-CHAN

**Namituna:** Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't YOU Italian yourself, Byakuran?

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** HIME-SAN?

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** AND WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY

**Candyman100:** I AM HALF AND HALF

**Namituna:** Oh, so you're a coffee creamer now? Fantastic.

**Namituna:** Blame Byakuran. He's the one that dragged me here with him.

**Namituna:** There is no such thing as privacy around us.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** WHY

**Namituna:** It's not in our vocabulary.

**LoliWrench48:** X')

**Candyman100:** FOREIGNERS ARE BAAAAAD PEOPLE BAAAAAAAD

**LoliWrench48:** why i lik jap ppl

**Namituna:** So, Byakuran?

**Candyman100:** yeees~?

**Namituna:** Are you telling me that I SHOULDN'T marry a foreigner?

**Candyman100:** NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** TO WHO

**LoliWrench48:** lol shd we gt marrd 2 shoichi

**Candyman100:** TO ME~~~!

**Namituna:** Why are you so proud of that?

**Candyman100:** BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH DESU

**Namituna:** Oh, really...

**Candyman100:** yes, really~!

**Namituna:** Alright, then. How much EXACTLY do you love me?

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** NO SPANNER WE ARE NOT GOING TO MARRY yet I AM STILL ONLY FIFTEEN AND SO ARE YOU

**LoliWrench48**: ok whn we trn 18 we can!

**Candyman100:** SAWADA TSUNAHIME

**Namituna:** What.

**Candyman100:** I LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS THE AMOUNT OF PARALLEL WORLDS THAT EXIST.

**Namituna:** Damn.

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** jesus

**LoliWrench48:** wow

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** you ARE aware of how serious that is, Byakuran-san?

**Namituna:** Not so much "serious" as "unrealistic".

**Candyman100:** of course I'm aware!

**Candyman100:** out of anyone else I should know that the best!

**LoliWrench48:** so whns the marige

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** of course you would know that the best, Byakuran-san... of course.

**Namituna:** That is so cryptic it irks me. Should I know something, Byakuran?

**Candyman100:** NOPE.

**Candyman100:** I haven't decided when the date is going to be, actually~

**Namituna:** Oh, so I have no say in it whatsoever? Having doubts, Byakuran, having doubts...

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** you're a terrible husband already Byakuran-san

**Candyman100:** GASP

**Candyman100:** NOOOOOOO

**Candyman100:** DOUBTS ARE THE NUMBER ONE LEAD INTO DIVORCEEEEE

**Candyman100:** DON'T LEAVE ME MY LOVEEEEE

**Namituna:** We're not even married yet.

**Candyman100:** BUT WE WILL BE~

**FiftyOneSunglasses:** my head hurts. i'm going back now. bye Spanner i'll see you tomorrow

**LoliWrench48:** bye Sho

_FiftyOneSunglasses has exited the chatroom._

**Namituna:** It was nice meeting you, Shoichi's boyfriend. Bye now.

**LoliWrench48:** nce 2 mt u 2 bye

_Namituna has exited the chatroom._

**Candyman100:** WAIT DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEEEEE

_Candyman100 has exited the chatroom._

**LoliWrench48:** lol

_LoliWrench48 has exited the chatroom._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

lol.

this was supposed to be Down to Earth's sequel, but it somehow turned into this.

(btdubs, Spanner's chat style is broken and text-like, because he's from Europe and he's just plain lazy to type out the actual word.)

but no worries, i'm working on the real thing~

although i have some **bad news** for you guys.

i have a business trip to the other side of the world *COUGHasiaCOUGH* so i'm going to be _extremely_ busy for a _long while_.

i'll be back in about... five to eight months, maybe.

i know, i know...

"WTF WHY SO LONG Y U NO GOOD AUTHOR DESU DESU"

and I am really sorry.

but it can't be helped!

so, i'll see you guys probably next year.

lots of love for a long time until I come back, Two-Faced Procrastinator.


End file.
